Teach me to be Strong
by StoreeTella911
Summary: I came to Tree Hill to escape. Only bringing my three year old daughter and a suitcase full of secrets. I am broken, I am lost, but more importantly I am a fighter. I will be okay, correction...WE WILL BE OKAY!
1. Chapter 1: Class is in session

**Okay so all of you may know me from my other story "Fall in love through a Childs eyes." I am still in the process of writing that one. But since so many of you like that story I decided I would post this…I have many chapters already written so the more feedback I get…the more chapters you guys receive… let me know what you think! **

_**Chapter one: Class is in session…..**_

I stood affront my wall length mirror as my hand steadily drew a straight black line across the bottom of my eyelid. Taking a half step back I gazed at my reflection with a smile plastered on my face. My hands automatically running down my chocolate locks, smoothing out my white scoop neck sweater dress and resting on my legging clad hips. Nodding in the mirror I gave myself the encouragement I would need to make it through this day. Today was my first day at North Carolinas, Tree Hill high school. I am eighteen years old and entering into my senior year. Or maybe the correct word would be re-entering. Last year, at my old school I should have graduated. But certain circumstances got in the way and in the end I didn't have anywhere near enough credits to graduate. I lived somewhere entirely different back then. I had an entirely different life. Smoothing out my top once more I smiled into the mirror and nervously whispered out to myself.

"You got this B. You are a strong independent girl. This whole new girl thing, you got it. You can do this."

"Momma?" I heard her tiny innocent voice question from the doorway, my attention immediately drawn in her direction. She stood rubbing the sleep from her eyes, clad in her favorite pink and purple striped fleece footsie pajamas. Her tiny brunette curls resting against her chubby cheeks as she tilted her head and rose and eyebrow in curiosity.

"Momma who talking to?" She questioned innocently as her tiny feet pattered across my bedroom floor and she climbed up onto my bed. Turning towards the child, my child, I smiled warmly at her.

"Just myself. Giving myself a pep talk before my first day of school." Moving over in her direction I sat down on the mattress and reached out. Taking the small girl in my arms I placed her securely on my lap and hugged her to me tightly.

"Mommy is going to miss you _so_ much today. You sure you will be okay at this daycare right? You aren't scared of mommy leaving you there for a little while? You will be good and listen to everything that nice lady says. You remember her from yesterday? She seemed fun right?"

I question as the anxiety of it all begins to settle in my chest. I know she is going to be just fine. She can be thrown into an entirely different setting and that little girl never loses her smile. Me on the other hand, I have a few reservations. The main one being that I absolutely dread the idea of leaving her. I hate leaving my daughter in the arms and care of these complete strangers, while I go to school. It is unsettling to me. Yet there is no other option. We are new to this town. I have no friends or family here to help me. I have no one I would trust to care for my child. But this daycare I read about online seems to have gotten great reviews. "Tumbling tots" seemed quite popular in this small town. I checked it out several times in the last month and decided it would really be in our best interest. So that was where she was headed today.

"Momma." My sweet beautiful daughter placed her chubby small fingers along my cheeks and gave a grin. "I _wike_ my school." She stated simply referring to the daycare. "I _wike_ that _wady_." She nodded speaking of Miss Deborah. "And I _tink, _I _knowed_…you will _wike_ your school too."

_**~~~~~SSSSSSS~~~~~~~~**_

"Okay so Mommy packed you a lunch. It's in your Dora bag." I reminded the three year old as she continued tugging on my hand, dragging me along the cobblestone pathway.

"You told me _dis_." She remarked back as I scrunched my nose is annoyance. It seemed as though she was looking forward to this, that she was happy to leave me for the day. Had to admit, that notion definitely did hurt a bit.

"Baby, baby just stop for a second okay?" I knelt down so I was eye level with my three year old and took her hands into my own. "I know your excited sweetie but Mommy is a little less excited about this whole thing. So I need you to listen for just a second okay?"

"Of course Momma." She replied, her eyes wide as she stood before me. Taking out a folded piece of paper I inserted it into her jean pocket.

"That piece of paper in your pocket has your name, where you live, and Mommies telephone number on it. Okay? If for any reason you get scared, or can't find Ms Deborah, or if someone other than Mommy comes to pick you up at the end of the day you call me immediately okay?" I watched as she nodded, listening to every word I spoke.

"Do you know Mommies phone number?"

"Uh huh you told me to _memberize _it. It's four seven seven, four _free_ _free_, _free_ six six nine."

"And do you know where we live bunny?" I watch as she bites her bottom lip. She slowly shakes her head signaling a no before replying. "I don't member but I do know my name is Ashlynn Brooke Davis. I am _free_ years old. My mommy is Brooke Davis and I know your phone and _dat_ you go to school at Tree hill high." Smiling at her and running a hand over her head to straighten the purple headband I nod encouragingly.

"Perfect. Now you have your puffer incase your chest gets tight. It's in your bag. If you feel like you can't breathe tell Ms. Deborah and she will help you with your medicine okay?" I explain always nervous that her illness will show its ugly face at the wrong moment of time. Kissing her cheek tenderly and pulling my daughter into my arms once more I hear the door to the daycare open and hear Ms. Deborah greet us.

"Ms. Davis, Ms. Ashlynn, so nice to see you two again."

Taking the woman's hand in mine I offer a hello before looking back towards my daughter.

"You good kiddo?" I question and watch as she nods happily before skipping off into the building. Taking a deep breath I share my goodbyes with Deborah and head back to my car. I have to silently calm my nerves as I feel the tears well in my eyes. I am such a baby sometimes. Getting into my 1993 Ford Escort I turn the ignition and cringe when it springs to life. The engine is horribly loud as the steering wheel shakes beneath my grip. Wiping a tear that escaped from the corner of my eye I release a breath of air and fasten my seat belt over my frame.

"My turn now. Tree Hill high, here comes Brooke Davis."

_**~~~~~~SSSS~~~~~~**_

My heels click loudly against the shiny floor beneath my feet as I continue my navigation down the hallway. After checking into the office, meeting the principal, and getting a layout of my teachers and classes, I am now left on my own to find my first class. I had already missed homeroom due to all the paperwork and nonsense they made me fill out. Looking over the piece of paper I read once again the number and study of the class I was in search for. "English Literature Room 254."

"Ugh shoot me now." I speak out as I turn yet another corner in this godforsaken hallway. As I make the turn my eyes are so focused on this one piece of paper, I guess I am not really watching where I am going. Before I have time to process just what is taking place I feel my body collide with that of another. My heel in turn slipping against the flooring, I feel two arms grasp my body before I make contact with the ground.

"Jesus, you alright?" I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I quickly bring myself to my knees and collect my belongings, which are now scattered all over. Reaching for my cell I accidentally brush against that of the strangers, his hand aiding in the collection of my items. Looking up for the first time since the collision, I am met with the most breathtaking pair of baby blue orbs that I have ever laid eyes on. Gasping out on reflex I take the phone from his hold and quickly shake my head.

"I…umm…what?" I lamely question as the blush on my cheeks only continues to grow. Kill me kill me now. I watch as the completely gorgeous man standing before me now has a smirk plastered along his features.

"You alright there?" His voice sends chills down my back and I bite the corner of my lip roughly, offering him a nod.

"You new here?" Again a nod. I must look like a complete idiot. But for the life of me I can't seem to find the words. Hearing his chuckle I shake my head before letting a laugh escape from my own lips.

"Oh god." I bring a hand to my forehead and shake my head in complete dismissal. "I'm…I'm Brooke." I finally voice. Offering my hand in his direction and ignore the jolt that bursts through me when his skin makes contact with my own.

"Lucas. Lucas Scott." He replies handing over a book that he had collected and gesturing down the hall. As I begin to walk along beside him I try once more at finding my voice.

"So Lucas, you go here?" Idiot. Of course he goes here. Why else would he be here? Now I must say I am usually not like this. Correction, I am _**never**_ like this. I am usually really good at talking with guys, being around guys. Lately though, I have seemed to develop a nervous demeanor when talking with someone of the male persuasion. Maybe it has to do with all that I have endured. I'm not sure. But as of this very moment, I am wishing I could rewind just a bit.

"Yeah something like that. What about you Brooke Davis? What brings you to Tree Hill high? You don't look like our average student." His smile made my stomach flip and I turned my gaze ahead, as we continued walking.

"I umm…moved. Been in Tree Hill for a month now."

"Where from?"

"Chicago." It was a simple answer to his question. After all I am one to keep to myself. I lead a private life.

"You're quite a way from home huh?" He asks as we come to a stop right in front of the room I had been searching for.

"That was the point." I state as I look up at the number on the doorframe. "Is this your class too? I was supposed to be here…ugh a good five minutes ago. Hope the teacher isn't one of those uptight pricks with a stick up his ass. I hate teachers like that, and usually…" pausing I sigh before announcing. "Usually they're not so fond of me either."

He chuckles at my words and reaches a hand to my shoulder. Patting it softly he mutters.

"Couldn't imagine why." Opening the door for me he whispers. "Come on Brooke, you'll be fine. I'll protect you."

Walking into the class. I see several students scattered amongst the room, all broken off into groups chattering away. Not really sure where to sit I stand along the desks scanning the crowd for an unoccupied desk.

"Class if you could please take your seats. Sorry I'm late; I got a bit held up in the hallway. I'm sure you all remember me from last year. Those of you who haven't gotten a chance to meet me, lucky you. I am Mr. Scott. I am your English teacher. Welcome to my classroom." My mouth opens in shock as Lucas sends me a wink from the head of the class. Biting my lip I try to process this news. The teacher? He is my English Literature teacher?

"Brooke? Everyone welcome Brooke Davis to our classroom. She is new to the school and town. Lets make her feel comfortable here. If you could just find a seat Brooke, anywhere would be fine." Once again feeling the blush cascade over my cheeks I find an empty desk and force myself down. Lucas Fucking Scott, my new school teacher…just great.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

The sound of the bell rang through my ears signaling the end of class. I quickly gathered all my belongings and made a b-line for the door. Letting my hair fall draping my face, I tried to force myself past Mr. Scott and out of his classroom.

"Ms. Davis? Can I have a moment of your time please?" I heard his voice beckon and my shoulders instantly dropped in defeat. Making my way through the rest of the students I cleared my throat before adjusting the strap of my backpack and stood in front of his desk.

"Can I help you with something _**Mr.**_ Scott?" I put emphasis while stating his title. After all that was what it was. This man that had me so choked up in the hallway, the guy whose eyes sparkle with such a fierce shade of blue; this man was none other than my English teacher. Placing a hand on my hip I tap my foot impatiently while he gazes at me with a smirk on his lips.

"So I expect to see you in my classroom on time tomorrow?" Squinting my eyes in his direction I raise an eyebrow as a chuckle escapes from him.

"Wow he teaches, and he's a comedian. Talented man _**Mr.**_ Scott."

He sits there with the same smirk while he points to a file that is spread out before him.

"She's beautiful…" Pausing he scans the papers resting inside the open file before continuing. "_And _according to school records she has brains as well. Talented woman Brooke Davis." I blush at the statement before shaking my head with furry.

"You're a teacher." I accuse.

"You're a student." He bites back as I bite the inside of my cheeks. I will not let a smile grace my face. I feel humiliated, even though to be honest he didn't really do anything to humiliate me. I let my mind wander amongst possibilities for a second. I let my brain get carried away through fantasies and what ifs. He was just a stranger in passing, a stranger, who was my new teacher nonetheless.

"Have a nice day teach. See you tomorrow." I wave my fingers signaling a goodbye and turn on my heels. I feel his eyes and the sting of thinking or just imagining him checking out my departing figure. Oh yes, this was definitely going to be an interesting year.

_**~~~~~~~SSSSS~~~~~**_

"So you look lonely, you alright? Tough being the new girl huh? How about some company?" I turn to look at the person in question. She has dark blonde hair that falls almost naturally on her shoulders. Light curls cascading the end of her locks. She is petite, and has a bright smile that sends a relaxing calm through my veins. She sits down on the grass beside me. It is lunch period and I decided to venture outdoors. It is a beautiful day and the last thing I wanted was to be crammed in a stuffy cafeteria. Besides, I figured I could make a quick call to Tumbling Tots and check on my baby girl.

"My name is Haley, Haley James." The girl beside me offers her hand and I quickly take it in my own.

"Brooke Davis. It's nice to meet you Haley." Had to admit it was nice to be greeted with a friendly face. I have spent the last few hours here and other than Lucas Scott, I haven't met a single soul.

"So how's the first day?" I shrug. Before moving here, before starting over, school was a breeze for me. I was a part of the elite crowd. I was popular. Everyone wanted to be my friend, or well they wanted the popularity that came along with being my friend. They wanted to spend time with Brooke Davis and her posse. When honestly, they would have been better off running in the opposite direction.

"It's a lot to take in, a lot to process, it's all just… a lot." I mutter looking down at my hands and feeling the emotions well up inside me. I haven't had a real honest conversation in a very long time. My time is usually spent wallowing in my own thoughts by myself, or having mindless yet entertaining conversations with my three-year-old Ashlynn. Even before I came to Tree Hill, lets just say there hasn't been anyone I could fully trust or call a friend.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear the concern in her voice and I send another smile her way. Wiping at my eye I laugh goodheartedly before replying.

"Oh look at me…you probably regret ever coming over here. Sorry, I'm a mess." Laughing once more I run a nervous hand through my hair before voicing.

"I think I've just been really good at putting on a brave face for my daughter, I got caught up with the actual emotions I've been feeling."

"It's okay. I've been the new girl before and I understand. It's tough." She places a hand onto on mine and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm not all that special around here." She states looking around the empty courtyard of the school. "But I am a great listener, love to shop, and have parents that are always off on some kind of adventure. They got an RV and since then…poof, no parents. So if you ever need a quiet place to get away. You know escape from your own family, my doors always open."

Laughing at her statement I quickly reply.

"You make a tempting case Haley James. I would love a listening ear, and shopping, girl you could be my new best friend. But, but I do have my own place. I got a small apartment walking distance from here. It's nothing fancy, just a two bedroom but it's enough for Ashlynn and me. So if your parents ever come home from their road trip, your more than welcome to find solitude at my place as well." I sent a wink her way and she nodded in response. Placing her hand out before mine I laughed before shaking it, as if binding out agreement.

"You got yourself a deal Brooke Davis."

_**~~~~~SSSS~~~~~~**_

"And, and then Ms. Deborah _**saids**_, "Lillian Cynthia Reposa, we share in _**dis **_classroom." And so she had to share her stuffed bear with Marcus. She wasn't happy _**bouts**_ it mommy. I mean didn't her momma teach her _**dis?**_ It's right to share. Right Momma? That's what you _**teaches**_ me." Ashlynn continues her ramble as she sits on the stool of our island. I am fussing around making our dinner as she tells me in full detail, how her day went at daycare. School let out at three, I rushed to pick up Ashlynn, had to make a quick stop at the market, and now we are both residing in the kitchen of our home.

"Are you listening Momma?" Ashlynn asks as she reaches her arm and attempts to grab a cookie from the plate.

"Don't you dare Ashlynn Brooke." I scold with a smile as she freezes and pouts out her bottom lip. "No cookies until after super. It's the rule." I spin facing the stovetop and stir the sauce that is simmering. Taking a small spoonful I quickly blow off the heat from the red liquid contents and bring it over to my daughter.

"Want a taste? Tell me if it's good." I coo as I blow quickly once more and then hold it out to my child's lips. Taking her chin in my hand I tilt her head the slightest bit as I bring the spoon into her mouth.

"Good?' I ask as her eyes light up and she licks at her lips greedily. She loves spaghetti and meatballs but her favorite part is definitely my homemade sauce.

"Oh _**fablolous**_. I _**lub**_ it!" She shrieks and I just shake my head. She truly can brighten my day with just a gaze or a few simple words. She is truly the only thing I have ever done right in my life, the only thing that I find pride in. Placing a tender kiss to her head I hear the ring from my cell phone blast through the room. Taking it from my pocket Ashlynns' eyes quickly lock with my own as the all too familiar name displays across my phone. She shivers voluntarily and I send a reassuring smile her way. Hitting the ignore button on the device I slide it back into my pocket and wipe my hands on my cooking apron. Turning back to the stove I release a breath I hadn't realized to be holding and call out.

"Whose ready to eat?"


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

"Okay so you have teddy?" I question as I tuck the blankets around Ashlynn's tiny frame. She holds it up beaming proudly.

"Teddy, check!" Ashlynn booms while burying herself further into the bedding. Sitting gently beside her on the bed I run a hand over her forehead and down her face. Caressing her soft skin lovingly.

"Hands washed? Teeth brushed?" I ask as she brings her hands forward nodding happily.

"Hands washed, check and smell!" I run my nose playfully over each of her hands and up her arm as she giggles.

"_**Dat **_tickles." She boasts as she closes her eyes and falls into a fit of hysteria. Kissing her cheeks repeatedly I then whisper.

"Okay so we have teddy, we are washed, cleaned, and smell _amazing_." I nuzzle my face in her neck as she releases a few more giggles. Running my hand across her cheek. I cup her chin and then remark.

"What's next my beautiful girl?" I watch as she taps her chin as if she is in thought. We have had the same routine for as long as I can remember. I have always spent a good half hour with Ashlynn while tucking her in and going over our bedtime ritual. It's one of my favorite moments spent with my daughter.

"_**Pwayer**_." Her tiny voice replies and she claps her hands together, lacing her fingers and closing her eyes.

"Your turn or mine?"

"It's my turn tonight silly. You _**dids**_ it yesterday." She peeks one eye open to gaze at me for a moment before continuing.

"Bless us while we _**sweep**_ at night. Hold me close and oh so tight. Be with Momma in every way. Help us to get through each day." Ashlynn says the rhyme that I created in aiding her with her prayers. I figured it would be a good outline for her. So she could remember and know what it is we were praying for.

"Be with Momma, and Teddy, Ashlynn, and…" pausing for a moment she opened her eyes in search for my own. Raising an eyebrow and biting on her lip she innocently wondered.

"Mommy do I still _**pway**_ for Daddy?" It was a question she had been asking for the last few months. A question that ached her in the same way as it did me. Squeezing her leg lightly I replied with the only answer I could.

"If you want to pray for Daddy you can baby. It is all up to you." As if on cue my cell phone sprang to life making both of us jump and cringe, already knowing who was calling.

"Sorry." I whisper honestly, forgetting to silence my phone. I should have known it was going to ring. After all it was clockwork. The same times each day and night. Hitting ignore for the fifth time today I put my phone back in my sweatshirt pocket before gazing at my precious child.

"Sorry baby." She nods her head as if understanding. Though I'm sure she doesn't. She might be smart for her age. My baby seems brilliant in my eyes. But despite all of that, I know there are a lot of things that she is uncertain about. So much has changed and happened in the last few months that I am positive she is confused about. Bringing myself up closer to her frame, I put an arm around her body and she instantly climbs up into my lap. Putting her head on my shoulder, her fingers toy with my hair.

"Be with Momma, and Teddy, and be with Ashlynn too. Love us our lord, we sure love you." Ashlynn whispers in a broken voice. I feel her body begin to shake as the sobs are slowly released from within her. Closing my eyes I tighten my grip around her frame and gently rock her while soothing.

"Shhh…its okay baby. Mommy is right here…I promise baby. It's all going to be okay."

_**~~~~~SSSSS~~~~~~~**_

Rushing down the halls I cringe as my heels make contact with the floor. I should have known not to wear heals. Once again I am late for his class. Somehow Ashlynns' lunch bag was left at home and neither of us took notice to that fact until I had already dropped her off at daycare. So that being said I had to rush back home, grab her bag, head back to Tumbling Tots, and in turn miss homeroom as well as be fifteen minutes late for English Literature. Running a hand over my face when I finally came before the door I took a few deep breaths. All of this running around has made me out of breath. As I reach for the knob it turns and opens before I even have time to process.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Davis. Please, would you like to join us?" Mr. Scott, or Lucas remarks as he opens the door wide enough for me to squeeze through. The entire class is whispering and a few muffled chuckles are released. Sometimes I really do hate my life. Feeling the burn of embarrassment take over my face and neck I quickly make way over to my desk. Sitting down I cross my arms over my chest and sink a little further into my seat.

"Brooke? Any explanation on why you are twenty minutes late for my class? It's only your second day. You aren't making that great of an impression." He states. As he leans against his desk, one foot crossed over the other. Hearing the chuckles increase only makes my cheeks feel that much warmer.

"I didn't realize I was making an impression on you at all Mr. Scott." I state looking at my fingernails and noting the chips in the polish. One thing for sure being a mom has definitely done a number on my manicures. With the constant baths, dishes, and other joyous activities; sense my sarcasm?

"Brooke." It is his only response. I immediately glance up. My chocolate orbs making direct contact with the beautiful blues. I see the sparkle as well as a slight look of annoyance. I know I am pushing his buttons as well as crossing the line. He is my teacher and I am his student. I shouldn't think it is okay to speak to him in such a way. Sighing dramatically I rub the sides of my forehead as I feel a throb begin to settle in my head.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I just…there was a few things I needed to take care of. I didn't realize I was going to be this late. Or late at all, honestly." It was the only explanation he was going to receive. I am not ashamed of being a mother in high school nor does having my daughter so young embarrass me. I just don't feel like airing my dirty laundry in front of the entire class. My life is no ones business but my own. I send Lucas a pleading look and hope that he doesn't carry on further. If he needs to speak with me after class or something I am more than happy to obliged. I just won't right now. Not in front of all these people.

"Fair enough. Just don't let it happen again."

I nod in his direction, taking the binder out of my backpack and quickly mouthing a "sorry" in his direction. He sends a wink in response and then turns towards the board as he continues his teachings.

_**~~~~~SSSSSS~~~~~~ **_

I walk out of Science with Haley by my side. She instantly loops her arm through mine and I can't help but smile. I just met the girl yesterday and already I feel this natural friendship begin to occur. Maybe I am just lonely, but she really is such a nice girl. I listen intently as she carries on about some guy she has recently started seeing. His name being Nathan and from what she says he seems to be quite the charmer. As we continue to walk the halls I feel my phone begin to vibrate against my backside pocket. Lifting it out I don't recognize the number displaying across the screen/ Furrowing my eyebrows I hold a finger up indicating to Haley that I need a moment before bringing the silver device to my ear.

"This is Brooke Davis." I state into the phone and listen as a woman's voice comes over the line.

"Hello Brooke this is Miss Deborah from Tumbling Tots." Upon hearing that one line I instantly grow with panic. Why would Deborah be calling me unless, unless something happened to Ashlynn. Running a hand through my hair I take a deep breath as the hallway begins to spin around me. Haley quickly runs a hand down my back as her face displays concern.

"Brooke…Brooke you alright? What happened?"

I shake my head trying to focus while I timidly question.

"Did she…did she have an attack? I gave Ashlynn her medication this morning and you have her inhaler, I don't understand how that would happen? Is she okay? Is she breathing now?" I bring my hand up to cover my mouth. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes and I blink back the tears as I try to make out Ms. Deborah's words.

"Dear, slow down. Ashlynn is fine, physically. She didn't suffer an attack." Releasing a heavy breath of air from my lungs, I bring a hand to the wall in attempt to steady my shaky legs.

"But I was wondering if there was a chance that you could come down here? You see the children just woke from their nap, about an hour ago. Ashlynn seemed to be stirring quite a bit, thought maybe she was having and unsettling dream."

I nod along as I listen to her carry on.

"She woke up a bit abrupt and disturbed. She keeps crying and asking for you. Says she needs her Mommy and that he's got you. I don't know whom this he she is speaking of, but the child seems terrified. That nightmare shook her up. I've tried calming her but nothing seems to be working. I think she needs to see that you are okay."

I nod once more, as the tears are no longer kept back. Ashlynn has been so nervous lately. Everything that the tiny girl endured is definitely starting to take a toll on her. She was never as fidgety or worried as she is now. Closing my eyes I steady myself before speaking.

"Of…of course. I'll be there as so as I can. Right away. Can you, can you just put her on? I just want to hear her voice."

"Sure Sweetheart." I hear the phone being passed around as I feel the warm liquid rush down my cheeks. I don't even try to wipe them away; I know they will just keep coming. Once Ashlynns voice rings out over the line my heart breaks a little more.

"Mommy." Her voice cracks through the phone and I bite down on my bottom lip.

"I'm right here baby. You okay?" I know the answer before she even speaks.

"He _**taked**_ you Mommy. He _**taked**_ you and I couldn't find you."

"Ashlynn…" Pausing I look around the hall. I know some are staring. I mean here I am, new girl in town, new girl in school, having a break down in the hall. Practically screaming into my cell phone.

"Baby listen to Mommy okay? I am at school right now. I am perfectly fine. Nothing happened to me bunny. Nobody took me." I gently try to explain to my three year old.

"But he did Momma. I _**sawed**_ him!" She cries and then a hiccup escapes, sure sign she has been crying for sometime now. "Ashlynn I am going to come see you okay? Just breathe baby. I'm on my way. I don't want all this crying to and stress to affect your breathing."

"Oh…okay Momma. I _**be**_ here, please hurry." She whispers and my heart aches deep in my chest. Choosing to end the call at that moment I burry my face in my hands and release a sob. I don't know how to protect her. Physically I have done everything I can. I have fought through blood and fire. I saved my daughter completely from any harm. Emotionally though we are both in ruins. We are broken, scared, and quite frankly scarred.

"Brooke?" I feel a hand rest on my shoulders and I know it to be Haley's.

"I don't even know what to do anymore Haley. I mean really, it's my second day here. Already I have been late for class twice. The teachers are all watching me because lets face it, I didn't graduate last year. I skipped out on way to many of my classes, I randomly wouldn't show up, I'd leave early, and I was there." Pausing to catch my breath I wiped the tears. "When I was there I was so distracted. I was constantly worrying about my child, worrying about myself, trying to escape it all. I fell behind even though I used to be top of my class. I knew how to do the work but didn't put any effort into it. I'm just…it's my second day Haley and I feel like I'm already failing again." Throwing my bag over my shoulder I give Haley a shrug before moving down the hall, her still by my side.

"I have to go to the daycare center downtown. You can umm…come if you want?" I ask because right now I'm not sure I want to be left with my thoughts. Right now having Haley by my side as a somewhat distraction is the only thing keeping me afloat.

"Yeah, of course. Lead the way."

_**~~~~~SSSSS~~~~~**_

"Come on, come on! Stupid piece of shit! God, could this day get any worse?" I yell as my fists repeatedly hit the leather-stirring wheel. My car is currently not starting. The piece of garbage of a vehicle has decided to tease me as it sputters before coming to a deathly lull. I am beginning to feel lightheaded. The painful squeeze of anxiety residing in my chest. Holding my palm flat against my chest I take soft long breaths as Haley's voice quickly reasons.

"Don't panic Brooke. Has this happened before?"

"No." I turn to her and bite down hard on my lip, tasting the bitter flavor of my own blood.

"No it has never done this before. And I'm sure…I'm sure its not going to be cheap to fix either." Getting out of the car I slam the drivers door as hard as I possibly can. Haley jumps a bit on reflex before coming to stand before me.

"We are going to get to her Brooke." I nod and then shrug my shoulders as I lean against my car.

"Do you by any chance have a car?" I ask and she shakes her head in a negative manner. Sighing I look up to the sky before releasing what some would call a groan.

"Why when it rains, it pours? I mean really? It wasn't bad enough that I was late for class this morning and Mr. Scott…wait a minute." I pause while I process this thought. Sure it might seem weird for me to ask, he might think I am crazy, and he may not even agree to it. But he was the only other person besides Haley in this school that had any kind of vocal exchange with me. It was worth a shot right? If I wanted to get to Tumbling Tots and back to school in time for the next period, I had to at least try.

"Haley you said you are dating Nathan Scott right? As in Lucas Scott's brother? Lucas Scott also known as English Literature teacher Mr. Scott?" I question as I grab Haley's hand and lead her back towards school grounds. As we make way into the school she has to run along side of me as my feet move at lightning speed.

"Yes, yes and yes. Lucas is Nathan's brother. He is Lucas Scott. He is an English teacher. He's…Brooke can we slow down please?" Haley pleads as she gasps for air. Finally letting my feet come to a stop I hear Haley mutter something along the lines of "oh thank god." I turn the knob quickly and enter the room, Haley slowly following behind. He is sitting at his desk. The classroom is empty of students. He seems to be focused on looking over some papers but quickly lifts his head up as we walk further into the room.

"Ladies? Can I help you with something?" He questions, leaning back in his chair a bit and stretching out his arms.

"I need your car." I state. Placing my palm out to him expecting the keys to be handed over. More like praying that he will be a good citizen for the day.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows furrow downward. He seems completely confused by my demand.

"Your car Lucas, I need it."

"It's Mr. Scott." He explains before coming to a stand and gazing back and forth between Haley and I.

"Okay…_**Mr**_. Scott. I need to borrow your car." My tone now breaking a bit more as I feel the adrenaline drain from me and the exhaustion, the nerves, and many other emotions flood through my entire being.

"I…please Lu…Mr. Scott? I know its weird for me to even be asking you this. You don't know me. I'm just one of your pain in the ass students. I get it okay." Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear I continue. "I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't extremely important. I…I really need to take care of something. My car isn't starting and I'm at a loss what to do right now. Plus you know Haley. She's kind of almost your sister in law. Don't you trust her?" I plead. My eyes locking with his and if I wasn't so lost in his gaze I would break down in tears this very second. The room is silent momentarily. All three of us jump when the next period bell alarms, signaling a new class. I feel my heart race as students now begin to enter the room. Lucas looks to his entering students and then back towards Haley and I.

"Luke…" Haley whispers and finally he begins to speak.

"Hales get to class. Brooke, come with me. I'll take you wherever you need to go. Class..." Lucas calls out as he grabs his jacket and keys out of his desk drawer. "Read chapters seven through eleven and then complete the assignment written on the board. I'll be back; I need to assist Ms. Davis with something _**important**_." Turning back to Haley he barks. "Hales, class, now." She nods before giving my arm a squeeze and I walk along side of his moving frame. "I'll give you a ride to wherever you need to go. Then we will see about fixing that car of yours. I'm assuming you'll be missing the rest of the school day?"

"Yeah, look Lucas, god sorry, Mr. Scott. I know this looks really bad. I mean it's my second day." I shake my head in attempt of hiding the building tears. "I'm going to do better. I _**need**_ to graduate. My life is just, there's just a lot Tree Hill doesn't know about me yet." He accepts that answer as we walk into the parking lot, his hand falling to rest against my back, guiding me in the direction of his car.

"Oh shoot. Before we go…" I run back over to my beat up automobile and unlock the door quickly. I can feel his eyes on my backside as I bend over into the backseat and unbuckle the heavy car seat. Lifting it out and into my arms I giggle slightly at the surprise look that instantly masks his handsome face.

"Can't forget my daughters car seat."


	4. Chapter 1 part 4

_**Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! I truly appreciate it! Keep it up and I promise to keep updating frequently.**_

_**On with the story…**_

I hold my breath as Lucas pulls his black Lincoln Navigator into an unoccupied parking space. The ride from the school to the daycare center was only about seven minutes but with the silence that had developed over us, it felt like a lifetime. Unfastening my seatbelt I reach for the handle and rush out of the vehicle, Lucas trailing behind me.

"Oh umm…you can just…I'll just be a second if you want to wait out here." I murmur while he shrugs before stating.

"It's cool. I don't mind coming in." I turn back towards the direction of the entranceway and ignore the fact that Lucas is now by my side. Tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear I force down the lump that is in my throat as we; together, enter the building. I immediately make out the sounds of children at play.

"Brooke, hello." Deborah walks over, a smile plastered on her face as she extends her hand in greeting. Then she focuses on the handsome man to my left and beams happily.

"Lucas, hey." She moves closer enveloping Lucas in a friendly hug as he places a tender kiss to her cheek. He must note my confusion because he is quick in explaining.

"Deb is my brother Nathan's' mom. Her and my mother actually co-own this place." I raise an eyebrow at this statement.

"Sounds more complicate then it really is. Despite the history, Deb and my mom are actually really good friends. Speaking of…" Lucas trails before questioning. "Is my mom around today? I haven't really gotten a chance to visit since last week. She'd be pissed to know I came by here and didn't stop in her office to say hello."

"Oh no honey, Karen is at the café today. Seems we were a little short staffed, as usual." She remarks rolling her eyes before focusing back on me.

"Ashlynn is right over…"

"Mommy!" I hear my daughters shrill of excitement before feeling her tiny body wrap around my legs. "You're really here!" Smiling down at my precious gem, I run my fingers through her loose curls before reaching my arms down and hoisting her up onto my hip.

"Of course I'm here baby. I told you I was coming." I feel her arms fasten around my neck tightly. She holds to me close while her tiny voice whispers.

"I _**thinked**_ something bad happened." I shake my head and let my hand rest along her back, rubbing soft circles over her cotton shirt.

"Nothing bad happened Ashlynn. Nothing bad is going to happen anymore." I reassure hoping to god I am telling my daughter the truth. I look up as my eyes lock with Lucas' and then as if his gaze burnt my soul, quickly I glance back down. I am sure the entire scene is a bit unsettling to the two other present. They haven't a clue about me. They haven't the slightest idea about Ashlynn. To them, we are nothing but a slightly damaged mystery.

"_**Whats**_ if it does? I _**dreamed**_ he came back. He got you Momma. I couldn't stop him!" Slowly I brought Ashlynn's body to the floor. Kneeling down so I was eye level with her I grasped her tiny hands in my own.

"Listen sweetie, I promise you…that will never happen. Okay? Everything is okay bunny. Mommy is going to protect you." I run my hand along her chubby cheek and wipe the tear that is threatening to escape her big brown eyes. Leaning forward I let my lips fall to her forehead.

"Whose gonna protect Momma?" My daughter innocently asks and I can't help but cringe at the statement. We are both so broken. So many shattered pieces and memories that make up our lives. My heart gives a sharp pain as the words echo through my head. _**Whose gonna protect Momma? **_I shake away any doubt, sadness, and fear as I quickly force a smile to appear on my face.

"Hey there little lady. Mommy is strong. I don't need anyone protecting me." I flex my arms as if showing off my invisible muscles. Ashlynn quickly finds humor in this and lets a laugh escape her. "Hey, are you making fun of me?" I feign offence and bring my fingers quickly to my daughters' stomach. "Huh? You making fun of your dear old mom?" I feel a flutter in my chest as I quickly move my fingers along her young body and hear her high pitch laughter. She loves being tickled. Carrying on with my intrusion I smile as her body squirms about frantically and giggles escape her.

"So are we good?" I ask as she struggles to catch her breath before nodding and placing a hand on my cheek.

"We _**de**_ best Momma." Her eyes then leave mine for a moment. I watch as she glances over at Lucas, who I momentarily forgot was present, before squinting at me in curiosity.

"Whose _**dat**_?" she wonders loudly and I hear Lucas clear his throat beside us. He kneels down, his knee practically grazing my own, and offers his large hand out to my daughter.

"Hi there Ashlynn. My names Lucas." He greets my daughter with a wide smile.

"Oh, sure she can call you Lucas. I on the other hand have to call you Mr. Scott. Nice." I playfully joke as he releases a chuckle and my daughter squints her eyes at the man.

"Mr. Scott?" she asks while placing her small hand into his. She laughs when he shakes it professionally and turns to me. "Who is _**dis**_ though Mommy. He your friend?"

"Yeah Mommy, am I your friend?" Lucas inquires and I can only imagine the color my cheeks are turning.

"Ashlynn, Mr. Scott is Mommies teacher. Kind of like Ms. Deborah is your teacher." I reply matter-of-factly. After all, it was the truth. I couldn't say he was a friend; I just met the man yesterday, the man who was in fact my teacher.

"You're one of Lucas' students?" Deborah voices and I hesitantly nod my head.

"You're a senior? My dear, I would have pegged you to be so much older."

"Well, motherhood can definitely age you a hell of a lot faster. That I know for sure." I slightly joke before nervously stating. "I'm actually going to be nineteen in a month. I umm… last year was kind of a difficult year for me. I missed a lot of classes, wasn't able to graduate with everyone else." I feel Ashlynn tug at the hem of my shirt and without looking down I bring her body up into my hold. Positioning her securely on my hip I continue. "They gave me the option. I could either spend my summer in a classroom, making up the work I owed…or I could retake my senior year all over again."

"And you loved high school so much you decided to take the year all over again?"

"No Mr. Scott. I didn't love high school at all actually. Starting over wasn't something I really wanted." Gesturing my head towards Ashlynns form I carry on. "I just didn't want her summer spent in daycare. We umm…were going through some family stuff around that time. I didn't want to leave her. She probably wouldn't have let me leave her. So I spent my summer with my daughter, adjusting. Then we moved here, I had my records transferred, and here I am. Back in high school for another glorious year." I roll my eyes at the statement and tilt my head to the side. "Which I'm already not off to the best start." Looking at my daughter whose eyes are barely staying open I wonder. "You tired kiddo? You do realize Mommy had to ditch school to come on over here right? I may just be a senior forever." Kissing her temple I look to the two blondes standing before me.

"I think I'm just gonna take her home. We can try this whole…school…daycare thing, tomorrow." Walking over to the coat rack I locate Ashlynns purple jacket. Reaching for her bag, a realization quickly hits me.

"Shit, my car." I forgot all about my vehicle, or lack thereof. I feel Lucas' hand on my back and turn to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll drop you off at home and then I will go back and take a look at your car."

"You don't have to do that." I try to object. He had already done enough for me.

"Seriously Brooke, It's not a big deal. My uncle has a body shop a few streets down from here. I'll just take it there and see what I can do." He states and just as I go to argue he send a look my way and I simply close my mouth. I do need that car fixed. It is the only transportation I have. Without it, I'm not sure what Ashlynn and I would do. Are there taxis here in Tree Hill?

"Thanks Mr. Scott. I really do appreciate it."

"Anytime Brooke…anytime."

_**~~~~SSSS~~~~~**_

As we pull up to my apartment complex I turn to see Ashlynn fast asleep in the back. Poor kid had such a draining day. Unclipping my seatbelt I pivot my body and face Lucas in the driver seat.

"Thank you for everything today. You really helped me out. I just…thanks." I send a smile in his direction and watch as he nods his head. His fingers are playing with the stirring wheel, picking at the material. His focus is kept on that particular car part as I quickly lean over and place a kiss to his cheek. My body tingles at the feeling of his skin brush my lips but I simply ignore it and push any harboring thoughts aside. His head snaps up and his eyes find mine. His stare is so powerful it makes me squirm in my seat. I swallow sharply and reach for the handle. I should get out before any words are exchanged. I should grab Ashlynn, shut the car door, and just walk away. But for some reason it feels as if I am frozen, unable to move away from him, or unwilling.

"Look Mr. Scott…" I start but my words die down. I'm not really sure what to say in this moment. My heart is racing and my mind is in a complete frenzy. It was an innocent gesture, me kissing his cheek. I didn't mean anything more by it than a thank you. I also didn't want him to think I was crossing any kind of line. Even though I know deep down I was, and I am.

"Look would you umm…do you…want to come in?" I whisper as my breath catches in my throat. I don't understand why I get so tongue tied around him. He is a guy, nothing more, nothing less.

"Brooke I really…I don't think that's the best idea." He replies, his eyes a bit wide in surprise. I quickly understand the way in which my words were delivered.

"What? No…I umm…" I feel the burn of my cheeks as I bring a hand to my forehead. I am such an idiot. He probably thinks I am crazy. Not to mention now, completely slutty.

"I…I didn't mean." Groaning I throw my head back against the seat and close my eyes. Collecting my thoughts for a moment I slowly begin to justify.

"That came out wrong. I wasn't implying that we…I'm just lonely." I state simply. "I'm new to this town, other than my three year old daughter I have no one I can talk to. Sometimes…sometimes it just gets really lonely not having someone who will listen. I get lost in all this." Swirling my hands around indicating my entire being, my child, and just my life in general. "I lose myself in over thinking everything. I start to worry about all of it. I just figured I'd offer you a cup of coffee. Or maybe lunch? I wasn't looking for anything more than a simple conversation." Pulling the handle on Lucas' Navigator I bring it open before letting myself step out into the sun. Squinting and looking up at the sky I remark.

"I understand it, I do. It's unethical. I'm your student and you are my teacher. This…" Gesturing towards myself and then back to him I finish. "This really isn't right. But nothing about my world is right Lucas. I don't play by the rules and nothing is ever fair or right in my life. I hate that the only person I feel comfortable enough with in this god-forsaken town is my fucking English teacher. Do you have any idea how much I hate it?" Opening the door to the backseat. I carefully unfasten the clips on Ashlynns car seat. Lifting her sleeping form gently, I tuck her safely in my arms while I bite back the tears. This day has just been far too overwhelming for my liking. I am letting my emotions get caught up with everything going on and I curse myself for that.

"I get it Lucas. Mr. Scott." I quickly correct while biting the bottom of my lip and not letting my voice crack. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

_**~~~~~~SSSSSSSS~~~~~~~**_

"Be with Ashlynn, teddy, and Mommy too. Love us our lord, we sure love you." I whisper as I close my eyes and sink further down into the covers of my bed. My arms are tightly wrapped around my daughter's sleeping frame. Today, today was a bad day in the Davis household. For the past year and a half it has been a roller coaster of emotions for both of us Davis women. There were the good days and there were the bad days. The good days were beautiful, cherished, appreciated, and loved. While the bad days were ugly, destructive, heartbreaking, and despised with every fiber of our being. I bring my hand to rest on the bridge of my nose. Pinching it lightly I let the emotions spring forth over me.

"God, when is this going to get easier?" Just like clockwork my phone buzzes along the nightstand. I remembered to silence it. Afraid if or more correctly when it rang, that it would disturb Ashlynns slumber. I know whose calling before I look at the I.D. It's him as usual. It is always him. Why he won't just leave us alone is beyond me. What more does he want? How much pain does he wish for us to suffer? Growing hot with irritation I reach for the silver device and bring it to my ear.

"Stop." I bark angrily. "Just stop already. Leave me alone." I grind my teeth as I force these words over the line. "Leave _us _alone." I hear his breathing ring through my ears and I grimace as the familiar shiver runs down my spine.

"Why won't you just say something huh? I know it's you. It's always you!" Untangling myself from my daughter I walk over to the nightstand. Reaching in the drawer I pull out a set of baby monitors. Placing one beside Ashlynns sleeping form I take the other one along with me as I make way into the bathroom. Closing the door, but making sure not to lock it, I slowly begin to peel the clothes from my body.

"Stop calling me please. You've done more than enough damage to this family. Just let me go, let us be." Closing the cell phone I make sure to hit the off button before gazing at my reflection in the mirror. I fasten my hair in a ponytail, high on top of my head and look at the scar that rests on the backside of my neck. I then run my hands slowly down my naked figure. Stopping to graze the scar between my chest, directly nuzzled between my breasts. It is as long as my forefinger. Biting the inside of my cheeks I grow with furry. Everyday, everyday these scars are a reminder. Letting my fingers dance along my torso I then bring them onto my hips. My biggest scar of all, the one resting on the inside of my thigh. This scar brings tears to my eyes. This was one of my toughest battles, one that I probably would have lost if it weren't for my little girl. Shaking off the thought I turn the nozzle in the bathtub. The hot water comes pouring out of the spout and I slowly let myself step inside. Sinking my body into the hot water I will my muscles to relax.

"Today was a bad day." I mutter to myself as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Today was a bad day but tomorrow will be better. I promise my darling daughter, tomorrow will be great."


	5. Chapter 1 part 5

_**Authors Note: Did I mention I love all of you and all of your feedback? Well I hope you've enjoying the story…here is where it changes up just a bit. I hope you bear with me and appreciate this perspective as much as I did.**_

I sit at the counter of my three bedroom apartment and pour yet another bowl of Rice Krispies cereal. Pausing there momentarily, I let the milk moisten the tiny grains and listen to the sound of the crackles. Okay I admit it; I am like a five year old. It is true; I have my childish moments at times. Taking a spoonful into my mouth I hear my brothers voice call down the hall.

"Luke you better not be eating the rest of the cereal." I lift the box and give it a slight shake. There is plenty left. Rolling my eyes as he slaps the back of my head with his towel, I scoff slightly as I continue eating my breakfast.

"Where's Haley?" I mumble, pretty sure I already know the answer.

"She's still in the shower. Said I was a distraction. Can you believe she kicked me out of my own damn shower." He chuckles as he sits beside me and begins to pour himself a bowl.

"Correction, my shower. You little brother…you are simply an intruder."

"Come on, you know you love me staying here. It's like male bonding. You love that pathetic emotional shit." He teases and once again I feel an eye roll coming on. Standing up I bring my bowl and spoon over to the sink and make sure to rinse it out.

"That's a boy Luke. Doing dishes, I trained you well." Haley remarks as she joins us in the kitchen. Her hair is dripping wet but she is already dressed for the day. She saunters over to me. Standing on her tiptoes she then places a kiss to my cheek as I pull her against my side.

"Morning Hales." I ruffle her wet locks, which earns a slap on the arm.

"You ready for your first day back Mr. Scott?" Haley questions with a smirk. I am twenty-three years old and I am an English Literature teacher at Tree Hill high school. I graduated high school a bit early, went right into college and here I am. This year will make my second as a teacher. Unbuttoning the top button of my black dress shirt I release a deep breath and she just rubs my shoulder empathetically.

"You'll do great Lucas. The students love you. You are a great teacher. Plus I mean you are attractive, the girls eat it up. Y_ou Mr. Scott are like the best teacher like ever_." Haley teases mocking some of my former female students.

"Man, Haley's right. You're going to do fine." He pats my back as he places his dirty dish into the sink. Departing from the kitchen he calls over his shoulder.

"But you know for starters. I suggest you head up there now. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"Shit!" I boom when I look to the clock on the wall and it reads five after seven. If I wanted to be professional, if I wanted to make a good lasting impression, I needed to leave at least ten minutes _ago_. I'm completely screwed.

_**~~~~SSSS~~~~**_

I slug my workbag over my shoulder as I make my way down the empty hallway of Tree Hill High. Students should now be residing in their first period classroom. The bell moments ago rang signaling the end of homeroom. I wipe the sweat that is starting to perspire on my forehead. I was lucky enough to pass by Principal Turner's office without him taking note of my tardiness. My loafers clasp against the floor as I take large strides in effort to get to my classroom. "English Literature Room 254." Rubbing the palms of my sweaty hands down the sides of my black slacks I don't even take note of the petite brunette pummeling down the hallway. Before I have time to process I feel her body being pressed into mine, catching me completely off guard. As I look up I watch as her body reacts backwards and she loses her balance. Reaching for her quickly my hands grasp around her arms and I pull her forward, setting her back on solid ground.

"Jesus you alright?" I watch as she kneels before me, her hands shaking a bit as she clumsily reaches for her belongings. I immediately join her on the floor. Collecting a notebook, a few pens, and then as I reach for her cell phone her hand grazes mine. I swallow sharply as I inhale her beautiful scent. It's a combination of vanilla and some sort of flower I just can't pinpoint. It's definitely has sparked my interest. Her head instantly moves upward and she looks at me for the first time since our collision. God she is breathtaking. I dismiss that statement in my mind immediately as it enters. She is here for a reason, obviously a student. I made a vow going into this profession as a young man; I would never get involved with one of my students. I would never break the rules or do anything unethical. I hear her gasp and Goosebumps run down my back. Just the mere sound of her gasp has me practically exploding inside. She takes her cell phone from my grasp and I watch as a fiery red begins to shade her cheeks. Sexy and cute…damn. She shakes her head at me while her eyes squint down.

"I…umm…what?" she questions and I can't hide the smirk that instantly masks my face. At least I wasn't the only one that was caught off guard by the other. I looked her over. He hair; like silk, her eyes; such a mystery, yet so beautiful, her lips…I forced myself to stop checking this girl out and instead found my voice.

"You alright there?" She simply nods. That was it. No words or any other offering of any kind.

"You new here?" I knew that to be true, there was no way she had walked these halls before without me noticing. I definitely would have noticed. When she offers yet another nod I can't help but chuckle. Why was it so hard for the two of us to converse? I hear her release a slight laugh as well as she brings a hand up to her face.

"Oh god…I'm…I'm Brooke." She states and the name instantly rings familiar. It all begins to click in my mind. She is new to this school. Her appearance screams woman and nothing of child. I read her folder. She just transferred here. Should have graduated last year though didn't have enough credits. Where she came from I had no idea though I was curious to find out. I look to her hand that she has offered out. I immediately take it in my hold and smile at how tiny it is in comparison of my own.

"Lucas. Lucas Scott." I introduce as I gesture in the direction we were both heading. I was more than late to teach my own class now. At least now I had a viable excuse. As we walk together I notice her run a hand through her silky hair, how I wish I could toy my own fingers through her locks.

"So Lucas, you go here?" She asks and I realize she wasn't aware of my position here at Tree Hill High. She thinks I'm just a regular student. Not wanting to lie yet not exactly wanting to tell the entire truth just yet I mutter an answer that is noncommittal.

"Yeah something like that." I scratch the back of my neck before interrogating. "

What about you Brooke Davis? What brings you to Tree Hill high? You don't look like our average student." I smile when stating the last few words. It was true. She didn't look like any other female in this building. She was different. My hand reaches out on instinct and just before it touches her back I retract and hold my hands behind my back. I don't understand the need to touch her. But it is burning in me.

"I umm…moved. Been in Tree Hill for a month now."

"Where from?" I further question. She was a mystery. True I only just met her this very moment, but I could see… there was so much more to Brooke Davis than what meets the eye.

"Chicago." Chicago? That was quite a ways from North Carolina. I wonder what brings a person such a long road?

"You're quite a way from home huh?" I question as we stop in front of my classroom. I know it was her room too. I had been expecting my new student. Principle Turner had informed me all about her yesterday at our "pre" first day meeting.

"That was the point." Her voice softens as she stares at the piece of paper in her hand and then back up at the doorframe.

"Is this your class too? I was supposed to be here…ugh a good five minutes ago. Hope the teacher isn't one of those uptight pricks with a stick up his ass. I hate teachers like that, and usually…" She pauses as she inches closer and I feel her breath brush against my ear.

"Usually they're not so fond of me either." I can't help but chuckle at her statement. She is whispering afraid of the said teacher hearing her. Yet the irony of it all, I was said teacher. She is going to flip when she finds out. Placing my hands on her shoulder I give an encouraging pat. It takes everything in me not to sigh in contempt at the thought of me touching her. Lowering my voice I softly state.

"Couldn't imagine why." Opening the wooden door for the girl beside me I whisper out. "Come on Brooke, you'll be fine. I'll protect you."

As I lead the way into my classroom I see my students present. They don't seem at all bothered by my late appearance, yet why would they. Slinging my jacket over my desk chair I begin to speak.

"Class if you could please take your seats. Sorry I'm late; I got a bit held up in the hallway. I'm sure you all remember me from last year. Those of you who haven't gotten a chance to meet me, lucky you. I am Mr. Scott. I am your English teacher. Welcome to my class." The students all begin to scatter, finding their seats and some mutter a greeting. Looking over towards her figure I send a wink her way and try not to laugh at the look of shock that runs over her beautiful features.

"Brooke? Everyone welcome Brooke Davis to our classroom. She is new to the school and town. Lets make her feel comfortable here. If you could just find a seat Brooke, anywhere would be fine." I point around at the different open seats and smile when her face turns the crimson color once more. I wink once more in her direction as I turn to the board and scribble out a few words. Year two, first day, yes this year was definitely going to bring some surprises.

_**~~~~~SSSS~~~~~**_


	6. Authors Note :

_**Alrighty guys…so as you can see the last post took us back and we are now in Lucas point of view. Each post I have made isn't a new chapter…it is part of one entire chapter. At the end of each chapter (all being in Brookes point of view) I will then go back and do Lucas view point…that way not only do you get to see how he reacts and see things, you also get insight on his life. It will show his home life…Nathan/haley/Karen…as well as his struggles with life. This is kind of two stories wound together as one.**_

_**BUT… if you aren't interested in Lucas spectrum, it's easy… You can simply skip over any of his posts. Just click on the next chapter that is TITLED and it will be continued from where we last left off with Brooke. For example...Parts 6, 7, and 8...are going to be Lucas point of view but CHAPTER 2: Guide me in the right direction...will be continuation of where we left off with Brooke.. So it's the best of both worlds. I please all of you….well hopefully :)**_

_**Let me know what yall think! I appreciate all the feedback! Hope you enjoy!**_


	7. Chapter 1: part 6REPOSTED

I sit at my desk going over the piles of paperwork. The class is copying a few notes from the board while I desperately try to sort some of this stuff out. Got to love the first day of school, and all that goes with it. The bell rings out overhead signaling the end of this period. I watch as my students rush to gather their things and quickly scurry out of the room. A smile crosses over my face as I see Brooke amongst these fleeing students.

"Ms. Davis? Can I have a moment of your time please?" I notice her coil forward at my words. She swerves her petite figure around the mess of students and stands right in front of my desk.

"Can **_I_** help you with something **_Mr._** Scott?" She questions as her hands rests on her perfectly proportioned hips and she begins to tap her foot against the flooring. I feel my throat go dry as she runs her tongue across her lips and waits for me to speak. It suddenly feels like a thousand degrees in this room. Clearing my throat I lean forward a bit, resting my arms on my desk.

"So I expect to see you in my classroom on time tomorrow?" I state and watch as her eyebrow raises and the face she is making is so damn irresistible. It takes everything in me not to lock my classroom door and throw her down on my desk. I mentally scold myself for my thoughts. As much as that would be…completely amazing, I won't allow it. She more than likely would also not allow it. My inappropriate thoughts are interrupted by her voice.

"Wow he teaches, and he's a comedian. Talented man **_Mr._** Scott."

I love how she is not afraid to challenge me. I know she is a bit angry that I didn't inform her of my position. What can I say? It was priceless to see the reaction, wouldn't have traded that moment for the world. Pointing down at her file that was resting open before me. I scan her records for the second time today. I can't understand how someone who was one of the top students in her class, could fall so far behind right before graduation. It just didn't make sense to me. She truly was a brilliant girl; did she just not put forth the effort?

"She's beautiful…and according to school records she has brains as well. Talented woman Brooke Davis."

The color instantly shades her cheeks and she just shakes her head at me.

"You're a teacher." She throws out, like I hadn't yet realized.

"You're a student." I pronounce. I notice the smile that she is trying to hide. Her eyes dance around the room before focusing back on me. I offer her a smile as well.

"Have a nice day teach. See you tomorrow." She waves quickly in my direction before turning around and briskly moving towards the exit. My eyes automatically fall to her departing figure. Taking in the way her hair falls down her back, her hips as they sway from left to right, and her backside. I close my eyes and bring a hand up to my forehead. Slapping my head lightly I curse the gods for letting a young woman like Brooke Davis become one of my students. This year was going to be different then last, this year was going to be very, very difficult.

**_~~~~~SSS~~~~~_**

I walk into the air-conditioned building and immediately my senses are greeted with wonderful smells. I move over to the counter and gaze upon the many fresh baked goods. Inhaling the aromas I move behind the counter in search of one certain young woman. I see her at the sink; washing the dishes from the afternoon rush I'm sure. Placing my workbag on the floor in the corner, I silently sneak up behind her. Wrapping one of my arms around her tiny frame I boast.

"Hey Hales!"

She lets out a heartfelt scream before turning towards me and lashing her arms at my chest. I am now covered in soapy suds.

"Jesus Luke. You scared the hell out of me." She pants as she presses a hand to her chest. I just reply with a shrug of the shoulders before admitting.

"It was kind of the point." Looking around the empty back room I question. "My moms not around?" I was hoping to run into her; after all it was her café. I usually try and visit with her once a week. The two of us are pretty close and I like to spend time with her catching up. Haley shakes her head before turning back to the dishes.

"She had to go bring Lilly to the doctors. The poor thing has been complaining over an earache. Your mom wanted to get her on antibiotics. She doesn't want Lil missing school already you know?"

"I didn't know Lilly was sick." I remark feeling slightly bad that I was unaware of my sister falling ill. Looking down at the dirty dishes I begin to roll my sleeves up past my elbows before moving myself to stand the side of my best friend.

"Here let me help, four hands are faster than two." She smiles at me before scrunching her nose.

"Thanks Lukey." Falling into a momentary silence I take in the moment. I love spending time with Haley. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. It was always she and I against the world. Best friends till then end and that kind of shit. Now with her dating Nathan, me teaching, and our lives just being filled with more and more responsibilities; our time together is cut short. That's why moments like this; I have really come to appreciate.

"So Mr. Hot Shot English Teacher how was the first day?"

I give her a look before fiddling my fingers in the hot soapy water.

"And that look means what exactly?" Taking a deep breath I toy with the idea of telling her. After all she is my best friend. How much could she possibly judge?

"I have this student and I don't know Hales, she's…god she's just completely captivating." I focus on the skillet that I have now taking an interest in cleaning. Scrubbing the S.O.S pad against the silver metal I avoid Haley's burning gaze.

"Lucas!" Haley screeches and immediately I flinch at her tone. "Do you hear yourself right now? You're first day, your first goddamn day and you have a _student_. Let me repeat a **_st-ud-ent_** that is captivating?" She steps away from the sink and paces back and forth before me.

"Haley I know it sounds crazy…"

"Lucas crazy isn't even the word to describe it." She interrupts, throwing her hands in the air. This was Haley for you, always one for overreacting. I release a slight chuckle.

"I didn't say I was thinking about asking her out, I just said…" I try once more yet again Haley is quick to interrupt.

"I heard what you said Luke." Running her damp hand through her hair she takes a few deep breaths. Joining me once more in front of the sink she reaches into the hot water and pulls out a plate. As she begins to scrub clean the white dish, she turns to look at me. Conceding, she quietly states "Alright Luke, tell me about this girl."

**_~~~~~SSSS~~~~~_**

"Die Die Die…. DIE!" My younger brother Nathan yells as his thumb taps repeatedly over the small red button on the controller. I give a laugh as I let my tongue fall out of my mouth slightly moving my controller from side to side. We sat in the dark, beer bottles scattered around us, chips, pizza, and other junk food piled along the coffee table. Had to admit, this was a nice ending to a very long day.

"You suck!" Nathan bellows when the sound of victory rings through my ears and a grin swipes across my face.

"Sorry Nate but I do believe it is you that sucks." Throwing the controller down on the coffee table I lean back against the couch cushion and lace my fingers together behind my head.

"So Haley mentioned something about you having the hots for one of your students." Nathan lets out as he holds the green beer bottle to his lips and takes a long swig. Sighing I close my eyes, already tired of this topic.

"Man you have no idea. She's insanely irresistible. Hot, Sexy, beautiful, cute, feisty, innocent. It's all there. She's definitely sparked my attention." I lick my lips pausing and letting the image of Brooke Davis run through my mind.

"That sucks huh? I mean she's your student." He adds and I just nod in agreement. Sucks doesn't even begin to sum up the way I feel about it.

"I was just shocked man, when Haley mentioned it earlier. You never let yourself go there with woman. I mean sure you check them out and will agree if one of us comments bout a girl. But to actually talk the way you are about her, and you just fucking met her." Nathan states all the things that I myself know. Because despite the fact that I am a twenty three year old man. Despite the fact that I am actually a pretty decent looking twenty three year old man, I don't get myself hooked on girls. I don't even give them enough time for them to get hooked on me. Not since my last relationship two years ago. Not since Peyton Sawyer. Shaking my head trying to rid my mind of any memories containing my ex girlfriend, I reach for another beer. Using my bottle opener I hear the pop and quickly let the moisture reach my tongue.

"God these are good." I tilt the bottle towards Nathan and he instantly clanks his bottle to mine.

"Cheers man, to you…" Nathan pauses and cocks his head to the side in question. "Maybe getting past everything, moving on?"

I sigh and place my feet on the coffee table. Nobody understands the need I have to get past it all. The desire inside of me to erase everything that happened with Peyton and I. To push forward through life and find someone else that makes my heart beat the same way or close to the same way it did before. Groaning, I mutter something similar to the words goodnight, pat my hand to my brother's shoulder and make way towards my bedroom. Entering the dark room I shed my clothing and turn down my covers. Slipping into the warmth of my bed my hand instantly finds the framed photograph resting on my nightstand. Taking it in my grasp I bring it close enough that I am able to make out her face. My thumb softly runs across her beautiful form. I choke back the pain that I feel when looking at and or thinking of Peyton. We had a remarkable love story. A love story that some novelist could write about. A novel that I myself have considered writing. But I am partial against love stories ending in despair. I am completely against love that is forced to come to a haltering end. Placing the frame back securely in its place on my nightstand I close my eyes and softly mutter.

"Sweet dreams Peyton Scott."


	8. Chapter 1 part 7

I toss and turn deep in the covers of my navy blue comforter. Sweat is perspiring on my forehead. It seems as though each time I fall into a slumber, I have the same dream. The same damn dream that completely tears me apart inside.

"_**Lucas…Lucas, please help me. Please, I'm so scared Luke. I'm so alone."**_

_**I hear her voice while I stand**_ _**in the deserted hallway. I have a bat in my hold and my guard is up. I'm not sure exactly who or what I am going to find. My feet move slowly against the floor. I don't want my sneakers to make any squeaks along the tile. I don't want any attention to be directed towards me, I want to remain unseen.**_

"_**Luke, I need you. I can't…I'm just getting so tired." I hear her broken voice swirl all around, echoing off the hallway walls. I spin around trying to pinpoint where exactly my girl is. **_

"_**Where are you baby?" I whisper to myself as I round the corner and see the blood smears. There is blood splatter across the frame, along the doorway, and puddles on the floor. I swallow the lump forming in my throat as I close my eyes and take a calming breath. I cannot panic. I need to remain completely focused at the moment. My goal is to find her, to make sure she is okay, and get her to safety. I need her to be okay. I can't lose her, not now and definitely not like this.**_

"_**Lucas!" I hear her screams grow with a bit more fear as my head starts to grow warm with angst. The bell sounds above me at the same moment a shrilling bang rings through my ears.**_

"Peyton!" I scream as my eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly in my bed. Placing a hand to my chest I can feel my heart race beneath my palm. I am panting as the tears burn in my eyes. Gripping the sheets tightly in my fists I release an exasperated groan before throwing the blankets from my body and rising to my feet. Heading into the living room I sit on the couch, scratching at the back of my head.

"You know it's three thirty in the morning Luke. You really need to get some rest. You have a lot of students who need to learn from your knowledge." I hear whisper as she moves to sit next to me on the couch. Resting her hair on my shoulder I instantly bring my arm to rest around her frame.

"Another bad dream Luke?" She questions softly and I reply instantly.

"Yeah…I can't shake it Hales. I want to. I want to forget all of it. I want to push aside everything that is my past and start all over. Peyton isn't coming back. It's that simple." I mutter looking down at my hands and I feel my best friend shift beside me. She instantly brings her lips to my cheek and kisses me softly. I feel her fingers run through my hair and I look at her with a weak smile.

"I met Brooke today." She states simply. "I know I should have told you earlier at the café when you were rambling on and on about this stunning beauty." She pauses rolling her eyes and then carries on. "I sat with her at lunch. She was outside, alone. We talked for a while. She seems really nice Luke." I nod in agreement with Haley's statement. I may not have gotten to have the longest conversation with the girl but from what I have seen as well as heard; she doesn't seem that bad.

"I get the feeling she has a lot of sadness. She's seems a little lost, like she is in more pain then she lets on." This comment sparks my attention. I didn't really notice any of this. Brooke Davis seemed quite put together when I saw her today, confidant, feisty, and self-assured.

"Are you sure Hales? I mean she seemed just fine in class."

"She practically cried outside when we were talking. She seems to have a lot on her plate right now." Haley voices.

"And you're telling me this because?" I ask wondering what is making Haley tell me all of this information. Is she warning me to step back? I haven't really even tried to pursue anything; I'm not going to pursue anything. She's my student. I witness the look Haley is displaying and I quickly make known,

"She's my student Hales." It is the same line I have been feeding to myself all day. She is my student meaning she is off limits. She is my student, meaning she is out of my reach. She is my student, meaning I could lose my job over the impure thoughts I've been harboring for her all day long.

"And you are my best friend. You haven't so much as gone on a coffee date with another woman since Peyton…well it's just been a long time Luke. I never hear you speaking about woman. For a while Nathan and I started believing maybe you were gay." She teases and runs her fingers through my hair once more. "I have known you for many years Lucas Scott. I know what you are thinking before you even confess it."

I scratch my head and pull slightly out of Haley's grasp. Turning to face her directly I question what has been building in my mind.

"So what are you saying Haley? I need to back off? She's broken and she's hurt. I'm a fucking mess myself. You saying to let her be?"

"I'm saying…"She pauses and takes my hands in hers. Smiling whole heartedly at me she softly speaks. "I'm just saying to be careful Luke. Your heart is still grieving over Peyton Sawyer."

"Scott." I interrupt and then shake my head at my own stupidity.

"Luke…"

"She was a Scott Haley. She was my wife, if only for a moment of time Peyton Sawyer was my wife."

"But she isn't anymore. Even so…" She shrugs her shoulders at me and shakes her head while adding, "Even so, you've proved my point. Your heart is still grieving Luke. And this girl, this Brooke Davis, she seems like a really nice girl. But I can tell she is also grieving as well. That girl is shattered in so many places, I can just tell. The two of you are so fragile…and yes, you are her teacher. I don't believe that is going to stop you though. I do feel like you are going to try and get close to this girl. You might fight it for a while but I see it, and I know. All I am saying is to tread carefully buddy…for your sake, and her own."

_**~~~~SSS~~~~**_

"Good Morning Class, welcome back. All glad you could make it once again. How was everyone's day yesterday?" I hear a few grumbles, mumbles, and a few muttered responses but my mind isn't focusing on their replies. My eyes have sought out to find a certain brunette and I frown realizing she is not present. Looking to my watch, making sure it is the right time to begin I sigh before reaching for the dry erase marker. Turning towards the board I quickly scribble the lesson for today.

"So I know it's just the start of the year but it is never too early for an assignment." I hear numerous objections and I smile to myself remembering it was only a few years ago I was too, one of these objecting students. Turning to face everyone I begin to voice.

"We are all human beings. We live our life each day with struggles and obstacles. Some of us are brought up in unpleasant households; some have experienced great hardship, suffered great losses, been torn away from the people that they care most for. I want you all to write a paper." Again the room is filled with many groans of discontent. Smiling at my students I carry on. "Come on guys this is your chance to really open up. Dig down deep and let us know what it takes to be you. What someone like you has to experience day in and day out. Let us feel your hurt alongside of you. I want raw, deep emotion. This should be easy right? You know your own pain more than anyone else. I just want you to express it. Put it into words. What is your greatest sorrow?" Walking up and down the aisles of desks I boast. "There are no specifics on the length of your work. I would appreciate more than a paragraph but, if that is all it takes you to sum up your struggles, fine by me. This is an at home assignment. I want it printed and a finished copy on my desk in two weeks' time." Checking my watch once more I shake my head at Brooke's absence and walk back over towards my desk. Taking a seat I lean back in my desk chair. "You can all start brainstorming for the rest of this period." A hand is instantly thrown up and I call on one of my female students.

"Yes Vanessa?"

"I was just wondering. What was your biggest sorrow _Mr. Scott?" _She bites the tip of her pen and lets her tongue toy with the plastic cap. I force myself not to roll my eyes at the girl. Some of these girls in this town, they are too desperate it seems.

"I've experienced a lot of sorrow in my life Vanessa."

"But your biggest sorrow, come on man you're making us answer the same question." A male student with the name Ryan adds. "It's only fair if you let us in on yours. Tell us what you'd write about." I hear a chorus of "Yeahs" and I sigh. Taking a deep breath I nod at my class and just as I am about to open my mouth a faint sound of heels running down the hall disrupts my students as well as my own focus. Smirking to myself I walk over to the door to the classroom and bring it open rather quickly. I hear the figure on the other side of the entry gasp as I voice.

"Well, well if it isn't Ms. Davis. Please, would you like to join us? I remark as I open the door for her to enter, her body brushing past my own as she makes way into the room. I watch as she briskly takes her seat. Her arms cross over that perfect chest of hers and a deep shade of red begins to present itself on her cheeks.

"Brooke? Any explanation on why you are twenty minutes late for my class? It's only your second day. You aren't making that great of an impression." I inform. Just because this girl captivates me, just because the sight of Brooke Davis alone makes me salivate; it doesn't give any reason for me to favor her. How fair would that be to my other fellow students? I watch as she raises an eyebrow at me before biting the corner of her lip.

"I didn't realize I was making an impression on you at all Mr. Scott." She fires back and I have to stifle the smile that threatens. But then once again I take into consideration my status in this room. She can't possibly think its okay to talk to one of her teachers like that? I look around the class and notice the smirks as well as chuckles from others. A few are sitting there mouth agape as Brooke looks down at her slender fingertips. Sighing and shaking my head I almost can't control her name spilling from my lips.

"Brooke"

"Look I'm sorry okay. I just…there was a few things I needed to take care of. I didn't realize I was going to be this late. Or late at all, honestly." She looks at me pleadingly. I know that she is secretly asking me to drop the subject. Maybe I will, if only for now. I am a fair teacher, my students' typically like me. But I will not let a student disregard my stature. Even if said student is none other than Brooke Davis.

"Fair enough. Just don't let it happen again."

I watch as relief washes over her face and I wonder just what made her late this morning. Why was she always running around? What really went on in the life of Brooke Davis? Turning towards the dry erase board I point once more towards the assignment at hand.

"How about you all start working on the assignment? Or at least start brainstorming. As for my story, I guess you all will just have to wait to hear it."

_**~~~~~SSSSSS~~~~~~ **_


End file.
